Living it Alone
by xxdownfallxx
Summary: The team has split up to lie low. For her whole life Letty has been controlled by others. At home it was her father and his violet rages, when she turned 16 it was Dom and all of his screwed up rules. Finally alone, can she learn to live late in life?


A:N/ This fic is gunna be about Letty mainly and her living away from the team and junk. The female character in this chapter might only appear a few times but maybe I'll make one just for her, who knows-you'll have to make the suggestions in you reviews.

Living it Alone

Chapter One:

Realizing it isn't Right

_I didn't run from you Tylen. I walked ever so slowly and it killed me you didn't care enough to stop me. This used to be the greatest part of my life and I felt like I would do anything just to be able to keep for my own. There were so many other girls around you, wanting to be with you, but you chose me as your official girlfriend. Sometimes I wish I could have just been some whore you were screwing on the side instead of the one with all of the responsibilities. So many times I was worried that you would realize that I'm not perfect, that I'm just human but the times we were together…I couldn't help but play the role of your princess. _

_I think I good at the lying, possibly better than you, if that's even possible. But I've become scared of the person I am when I'm around you, and what scares me more that if you weren't around I wouldn't be either. So that's why I have to leave and find the real me again. All that I can say to you is that I'm sorry. Though you've put me through hell in the last two years I couldn't ever stop loving you. You asked me once what scares me the most about life, I just kind of giggled a ditzy giggle and avoided the question but Tylen, the fact that I still love, well that scares me to death. _

Letty hade found the letter on the steps of her apartment building, already opened with bits torn off like the recipient had been rushing to read the contents. She was sure that the Tylen in it was the man two floors below her. He always had girls coming in and out of his apartment, she never saw the same girl twice, except a couple days after she moved in. There was a shy looking girl about 18 years old, dressed kind of average; never really talked much to anyone. The last night that she had seen her, the girl had been standing slanted against her boyfriend's door with a black lace thong in her hand.

Her eyes weren't red and puffy but the left side of her face, near the eye, looked discolored and irritated. Before the girl became aware of her presence Letty watched as she took the early places of her thumb and rubbed the side of her eyes. Her fist thought had been that the guy had slapped her but it all seemed to come together quite clearly. She done the same before, the same look of hated, fear, and bitter doubt had also been engraved into her mind.

Letty was sure to walk up the stairs quietly and had every intention of just leaving her that day, to stand there and eventually wait for her boyfriend and drink in his lies, but something about the familiarity in her stare made her stop in when she was in front of her and ask the worst question a man has ever uttered.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked up, not aware or her presence before the words were spoken. She lifted the underwear about shoulder high and in a sarcastic tone that kept the tears from her eyes she said:

"They're not mine, but you probably already knew that." Comforting people had never been her forte but she was desperately trying, but the words coming from her mouth just seemed to grow in their awkwardness.

"I'm sorry?" It was more of a question than a statement; the girl just slightly shook her head up and down to show that she understood.

"Yeah, me too. He told me that I was the only one, now. Do you know that he made us move all the way from Arizona to here? And to tell you the truth I don't even know where here is anymore. We're just somewhere out in New Mexico like all the other people hiding from other people and he promised me that it would be different, and that this time he wouldn't cheat, and we could buy a house get married, and have a family with a dog and everything. How stupid can I be?" She brushed at the side of her face again ad one lone tear cut its way down her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this I just…my name's Anna." A weak smile formed on her face.

"Letty, listen I ah, know what you're going through, my boyfriend used to cheat all the time. So much that if he was like, seven minuets late from work I'd get on his case. I think that just drove him to cheat more."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't say anything about it?" Letty watched the shock and relief come onto her before correcting her error. "That's not what I ment, I'm just saying that"

"What happened between you guys?" She interrupted.

"…um, a bunch of stupid shit and I left for a while until things cool down. I'm still trying to decide whether or not I'll go back." Since she had gotten that apartment she hadn't thought once of going back. Being on her own, living independently for once, not dealing with all the stress of the team and their bull, Dom and his shit. Basically it was like finally being free, only because your family is in jail for you.

Both interrupted from silent conversations they heard the familiar scream of the rotting stairs and turned to face each other.

"What do I do now?" There was nervous laugh at the end of her question.

"Ask yourself if you would want to live without him, then ask yourself if you could." Anna mind was racing quicker than she even thought possible as she made her decision in what seemed like a split second. She turned to face the woman who quite possible could have saved her life.

"I can't thank you enough…Letty." Impulsively she pulled the girl into a quick hug turned and walked into his apartment building and closed the door and listened as to her lock it. Confused she wondered how the girl could stay with him, with such plain evidence there for her. Whoever was on the stairs only had a few minuets to go and she began the long walk up to her floor.

But as she passed by she heard the screech of the emergency exit staircase from the man's room. And after a short pause urgent footsteps descending down from it. Letty smiled a pure smile a laughed a little as the realization hit her; the girl was smart, a lot smarter than she had been.

Now in a genuine good mood she started again to walk to her apartment, but slowly, wanting to see if it had been Tylen, her boyfriend, for sure. And sure enough it had been, he stumbled drunkenly to his doorframe and pulled worn keys from the pocket of his navy blue Dickies. Letty had reached the start of another flight of winding stairs but paused to look back waiting to see if he'd notice the lack of his girlfriend or the open fire escape.

It was a long shot considering his current state but she held out a few more seconds until she assumed he'd gotten to the open window where the realization would sink in. Finally she placed her foot on the first step and listened to the creak of its rotting wood.


End file.
